


take me on (take on me)

by ghostyspook



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also courtesy of shyanlibrary anons, this is the softest thing i have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostyspook/pseuds/ghostyspook
Summary: If you've ever watched Deadpool 2, you know that there's a slow version of Take Me On by a-ha and I listened to it? Cute as hell, kind of sad, but I tried to keep this from being sad.Anyway it's fluff how can you go wrong with that?





	take me on (take on me)

**Author's Note:**

> I am choosing not to give out my tumblr just yet because,,, rpf is spooky but follow shyanlibrary on tumblr because it's where i got the prompt i guess!

_We're talking away_  
_Well I don't know what I’m to say_  
_I’ll say it anyway_

“Co-host Unsolved with me.” Ryan blurts it out in the middle of work, the two of them sitting at their desk, trying to work on their respective products.

“What? Are you sure? I don’t believe in that spooky shit, Ryan.” Shane seems… skeptical to say the least, “Ryan, you can’t very well have a show about conspiracies and ghosts and whatever else and have on host not believe in your bullshit.”

“But think of the dynamic! It’ll be me trying to convince you of this shit, man, people will love it!”

Ryan’s holding his breath, trying not to give away how much he needs to find a new co-host. Brent was tied up in other projects and didn’t really… care too much for Unsolved and he and Shane worked well together and it was so perfect, if only Shane would just agree-

“Yeah sure, why not.” Shane says with a smile, shrugging like he hadn’t just fulfilled every wildest dream Ryan had for the series, “Ryan if you want me as a co-host, you’ve got me baby!”

Ryan laughs and dodges the flying hands, confident that his elation will already be fuelling the rest of his day for sure. He’s so happy that he wants to kiss Shane, but the thought vanishes as soon as Shane makes a crack about how viewers will eat the height difference up, and he doesn’t think about it again for a long while. 

_Today's another day to find you_  
_Shying away_  
_I’ll be coming for your love, okay?_

____

Unsolved with Shane is a hit, the viewers love him and Ryan loves doing it with him. Brent had certainly never had to spit out his rum and coke because he was so amused by the something that the case had covered, and Shane had. That’s good content right there, and everyone knows it.

The thing about it, though, is that they’re always so close, and Shane always laughs so openly at everything that he says, like Ryan’s the funniest person their is. And like, he knows that it’s for the bits. He knows that it’s so they’re a real dynamic duo in the show, but even off set he gets along with Shane so well. Shane is tall, and friendly, and laughs at him no matter what case he presents, and sometimes when Shane tells him he’s done a good job on an episode he doesn’t know what to do other than stammer out a thank you. 

He doesn’t realize it until the evidence is staring him in the face, because he made an evidence board to figure out if a dude likes him, because he’s a fucking useless bisexual. 

_Take on me_  
_Take me on_  
_I’ll be gone_  
_In a day or two_

_____ _

The first time they get in a real fight is over something that’s not even a big deal. It’s just tension over days, simmering to a boiling point that makes them snap at each other, and it’s all Shane’s fucking fault, pointing out that Ryan left a slow part in the video when Ryan brought up low views, it was fucking infuriating, and, and-

And Shane hadn’t meant anything from it, he’d been joking, and Ryan had been the one to blow it up into something that it wasn’t, it was just a bit and he was the one to take it too hard. Fuck. This could ruin their careers, could ruin Unsolved, could ruin everything he’d worked for, because he, Ryan Bergara, had fucking blown it. 

He’s in the middle of typing out an apology text to Shane when the man has the audacity to send a text apologizing first. 

He thinks maybe it’ll be fine. 

_So needless to say_  
_I’m odds and ends, but that’s me I’m_  
_Stumbling away_

____

It’s not like Ryan has unmanageable anxiety but it’s just, sometimes he’s scared and he has nothing else that he can do except work, or workout, anything that will make him tired to the point where he can’t focus, so he falls asleep. Otherwise he knows he’s a machine, he knows he just keeps going without taking a break. He knows it’s not… healthy, but his show has to be a success, which means he has to get used to working hard, and that’s all there is to it. 

Until Shane pulls him away for a movie night because “you can’t work yourself so hard, Ryan” and “I found a new bad movie that we can make fun of, Ryan” and “if you put down your laptop and come to my apartment I’ll make the popcorn, Ryan” and before he knows it, he’s on Shane’s couch, watching a shitty B Movie, eating popcorn, and feeling more tired than he has in days. But like, it’s rude to fall asleep while watching a movie and he doesn’t want Shane to be pissed at him for it, so he moves closer to have a conversation, to try and stay awake and not be rude to his best friend. 

And that’s when he wakes up at the end of the movie with his head resting on Shane’s shoulder, and Shane’s gentle breathing, and Shane’s warm, warm, hand curled sleepily on his other shoulder-

And Ryan Bergara panics, and sprints out of that apartment, and texts Shane that he had woken up and went home, and doesn’t feel guilty at all. No sir. He doesn’t feel bad for leaving Shane to wake up alone in the morning with a sore neck and a cold side. 

_Slowly learning that life is okay_  
_Say after me_  
_It’s no better to be safe than sorry_

____

They get drunk on a Friday with their work friends, because it’s fucking Buzzfeed so of course they do, and Drunk Ryan seems to think it’s a good idea to apologize to Shane for leaving him, even though Sober Shane probably didn’t care, and would feel uncomfortable about Drunk Ryan and Drunk Shane talking about it when he remembered it the next day, whatever. 

So Ryan leans into his friends space at the bar to apologize, and ends up just laying his head in Shane’s neck, too enthralled by the warmth and the closeness to move. 

“What’s up little guy?” Ryan sighs, feeling Shane’s voice rumble in his throat and still feeling so calm, so warm… but he came here for a reason, and he has an apology to share, so he does. 

“Hey… ‘m sorry I left last weekend, coulda stayed and uh, cuddled. You’re so comfy, I coulda stayed.”

“I know buddy, I know.”

And when Ryan wakes up the next morning curled into Shane’s side, his head on Shane’s chest, he can’t pretend to be surprised and he doesn’t want to leave, so he closed his eyes and let’s Shane rhythmic breathing lull him back to sleep, because it doesn’t matter how he got here because he’s fucking staying, and they’ll talk about it when they wake up. 

_Take on me_  
_Take me on_  
_I’ll be gone_  
_In a day or two_

_____ _

_____ _

They don’t talk about it when they wake up, and Ryan knows that nothing… happened… but at the same time something definitely happened. Like, not something sexual, but something intimate, something that you shouldn’t do with your best friend, and co-host, and fellow ghost-hunter, and… everything that they were. 

_Oh, the things that you say_  
_Yeah, is it life or just to play_  
_My worries away?_

____

____

It’s weird that they just don’t talk about it. Maybe it doesn’t matter to Shane the way it does to him, maybe Shane cuddles with all his best friends, and runs his hand through their hair, and makes them coffee the next morning and watches Netflix with his feet in their lap. Maybe it’s a Shane thing, or a Madej thing, or a Schaumburg/Chicago thing. Maybe, because he’s Ryan Bergara from California he’ll just never be able to understand anything that Shane Madej from Schaumburg does. 

Either way he thinks about it until they have to go into work on Monday, and they have to shoot a post mortem, and he can’t avoid Shane to avoid think about how warm he is, how comfortable and safe he had felt at the bar, in Shane’s bed, in Shane’s breakfast nook. 

He thinks about how comfortable and safe he would feel if Shane cradled his face in his big hands and kissed him.

It’s whatever. 

_You're all the things I’ve got to remember_  
_You're shying away_  
_I’ll be coming for you anyway_

____

____

Shane brings him coffee on Monday morning, and sets it down on his desk like it’s something precious, and it’s all Ryan can do to keep from grabbing him and telling him how safe he had felt, how loved-

And then Shane presses a kiss to his forehead and sits down, nervously. And then Ryan watches him quickly grab his phone and shoot Ryan a text.

Bigfoot: wanna get chipotle at lunch and talk?

Shane must take his huge grin for a yes, because he reaches over to grab Ryan’s hand and give it a quick squeeze before he puts his headphones on and gets to work. 

_Take on me_  
_Take me on_  
_I’ll be gone_  
_In a day or two_

_____ _

_____ _

 

They go on their lunch date, and they talk, and they talk some more, and when they stand up to go back to work Ryan kisses Shane in the middle of the Chipotle, for the whole world and the Lord himself to see, and when they go back to work they can’t help but swing their joined hands as they walk. And they're couple of the year, because fuck you Ned and Ariel, you don't hunt fucking ghosts together. 

_Take on me_  
_Take me on_  
_I’ll be gone_  
_In a day or two_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading uwu


End file.
